Time Has Come
by GinellaEvans
Summary: Cuando lo vio marchar, quiso tener la esperanza de que volvería a verle pero no volvía. ¿Era posible que se hubiese olvidado de ella tan fácilmente? ¿Había significado tan poco para él? Pues es posible que una luz tenga todas sus respuestas y su vida dé un giro completo. La hora se acerca, los peligros acechan por todas partes y no siempre el camino más fácil es el correcto...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Habían pasado dos años desde que Wendy vio por última vez a Peter Pan. Cuando volvió a casa y abrazó a su padre, a su madre y a su tía, estaba muy contenta y excitada pero había algo dentro de ella que había cambiado. Un dolor, una espina, que se le había clavado en el pecho y que una vez que vio irse a Peter, hizo un agujero que nunca podría arreglar, o eso pensaba ella todos los días.

No importaba los años que hubiesen pasado o que ella ya no contase cuentos o que ella fuese mayor, no dejaba de pensar en él. Y es que, era la única que se acordaba con vividez. Se acordaba aún de su sonrisa, de sus ojos, de su pelo… de su manera de actuar, incluso. No había olvidado nada y no importaba que no hubiese ido a verla, ella lo había esperado y aun así pensaba en él todas las noches, pues era el único momento del día en el que ella tenía permiso para pensar en sus cosas.

Ese día, se levantó sin prisas por primera vez en muchos meses y era debido a que ya era verano y hasta septiembre no tendría que volver a la escuela. Por desgracia, eso no hacía que se pudiese librar de sus quehaceres y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras para desayunar. Primero lo hizo deprisa, como una niña cuando está nerviosa por algo y después despacio, para entrar como "una señorita".

Saludó naturalmente a sus padres y su tía, que había ido a su casa para pasar las vacaciones con ellos, y luego a los niños. Ahora no tenía dos, sino siete hermanos y un primo; ahora todos con un nombre más apropiado que el que tenían en Nunca Jamás.

Los primeros meses, sus padres y su tía les habían preguntado por todo. ¿Dónde habían estado? ¿Qué habían hecho? Y un montón de preguntas de ese tipo. Al principio se asustaron cuando les contaron que en esa isla había piratas pero se calmaron más tarde al saber que no les había sucedido nada. Trató de contarles todo lo que les había pasado y por todo lo que habían pasado a excepción de una cosa: el beso. En ese momento en el que Wendy tuvo que contar esa escena, hizo exactamente lo mismo que hizo a Peter: decir que le dio un dedal. Y todos los niños se aguantaron la risa, aunque las sonrisas de complicidad no pasaron desapercibidas. A sus padres les resultó curioso ese dato, pero Wendy mintió diciendo que para Peter eso era un regalo y que por eso fue capaz de vencer al capitán. Por supuesto, una vez dicho eso, todos los niños empezaron a reír a carcajadas y los adultos no podían entender por qué se reían. Wendy sí y había tratado de no ponerse colorada a pesar de que la simple escena en su mente la hacía sonrojar hasta la médula. Ahora, dos años después, nadie era capaz de acordarse de Nunca Jamás. Todos habían olvidado el lugar. Desde los niños perdidos hasta sus hermanos y eso, hacía que estuviese muy triste.

—Wendy, querida —dijo su tía sacándola de sus pensamientos—. Presta atención a tu padre.

—Perdona tía Millicent, aún estoy un poco cansada. No he dormido muy bien —se disculpó Wendy como pudo.

—Te estaba diciendo… venga George, cuéntaselo —dijo su tía todo ilusionada.

—Bueno, verás hija… El otro día estuvimos tu madre y yo hablando con un gran empresario que conocí en la cena de ayer y nos habló de su hijo. Tiene dos años más que tú y se llama Edward James Robert Brown. Vamos a ir con su padre y con él hoy a cenar y nos gustaría que estuvieras con nosotros —explicó su padre—. Le hemos hablado al señor Brown mucho de ti y quiero que des buena impresión.

—Es todo un honor para mí estar con vosotros en la cena —recitó ella de memoria las palabras que se debían decir en esa situación.

—Me alegro, cariño. Ahora, venga. Hay muchas cosas que hacer.

Ella asintió y después de desayunar, fue a prepararse mentalmente a lo que le esperaba esa noche.

Las horas pasaron y cuando llegó la hora, ella ya estaba vestida con un vestido azul y con un recogido. Sus padres la esperaban ya abajo y sonrieron cuando vieron su aspecto.

—Estás guapísima, Wendy cariño —halagó su tía.

—Gracias, tía Millicent. Vosotros también lo estáis —respondió Wendy con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y mirando a sus padres, ya que su tía se quedaba en la casa para cuidar de los niños.

—Pasároslo muy bien —se despidió de ellos la tía.

Ellos salieron fuera y caminaron hasta el lugar en silencio. Por el camino, Wendy no pudo dejar de pensar en que parecía que iba a la horca en vez de a una cena y que, por mucho que quisiese o que lo intentase, su mente no dejaba de pensar en Peter y sabía por qué, pero no tenía que hacerlo esa noche. Esa noche tenía que pensar en otras cosas como por ejemplo, qué habría de comida.

Cuando llegaron, Wendy lo primero que hizo fue empezar a hiperventilar realmente nerviosa. Deseaba poder desmayarse pero con lo poco que le apretaba el vestido era imposible e intentó coger aire para perder la respiración. Justo en ese momento, un señor muy bien vestido se acercó hasta ellos y Wendy tuvo que soltar todo el aire para poder hablar.

—Señores Darling, es un placer verles —saludó el señor a ambos padres que sonrieron simpáticos—. Esta jovencita de aquí debe ser la señorita Darling. Es un placer conocerla por fin, soy el señor Brown.

—Es un honor conocerle, señor Brown —inclinó ella la cabeza, notando su pelo negro y los ojos azules que le recordaban al capitán Garfio.

—Señores Darling, les presento a mi hijo Edward —se giró hacia un joven alto de pelo castaño y ojos azules como zafiros que enseguida se acercó a saludarles.

—Es un placer conocerlos a todos y sobre todo, es todo un honor conocerla señorita Darling —dijo con una gran sonrisa—. Déjeme decirle que está usted preciosa esta noche.

—Muchas gracias, señor Brown. Usted está también encantador está noche —complació Wendy con otra inclinación.

—Pero, no nos quedemos aquí. Sentémonos y comamos.

La cena pasó tranquilamente y la conversación fue amena, básicamente lo mismo de siempre: trabajo, dinero, política, estudios… Wendy esperó a que no se introdujese el tema de amor que siempre terminaba saliendo en las conversaciones de adultos, pero como no, salió y Wendy resopló con disimulo. Sin embargo, no pudieron preguntarle porque Edward se levantó y se acercó hasta ella.

—¿Podría invitarle a un baile? —le preguntó.

—Será un honor.

Wendy aceptó la mano de Edward y se fue con él a bailar. En parte estaba aliviada de poder librarse de las preguntas pero por otra no le apetecía nada bailar. Ya ningún baile le parecía tan mágico como el que había bailado con Peter, algo que también había procurado omitir cuando volvió a casa, más que nada porque sólo ellos dos sabían lo que había pasado esa noche. En su lugar, había dicho que se pasó el rato hablando con él y no era mentira aunque tampoco verdad, pues sólo habían hablado un momento y al final del baile.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Darling? —preguntó de repente Edward.

—Sí, perdona. Y puede tutearme, señor Brown.

—Como prefieras, Wendy —murmuró en su oreja—. Tú también.

—Gracias, Edward.

—¿Por? —dijo extrañado.

—Sacarme a bailar. No tenía ganas de hablar de ese tema de nuevo —admitió Wendy colorada.

—Oh, no pasa nada. No tienes por qué preocuparte —sonrió él—. Wendy, sé que no me conoces de hace mucho y entiendo tu nerviosismo, ¿pero crees que podemos vernos otra vez, quizá el viernes a la hora del té?

—Claro. Estará bien —aceptó ella a punto de llorar—. ¿Me disculpas? Tengo que salir a tomar el aire.

Edward asintió con la cabeza y Wendy se alejó casi al instante de él. Salió rápido y una vez que se había alejado del edificio, se agachó en un árbol y comenzó a llorar. Y lo raro, es que no podía decir por qué había comenzado a llorar pero lo había hecho. En parte, sabía que era ese agujero en el pecho lo que había hecho que se echara a llorar. Era ese hueco que nunca podría llenar y tampoco quería hacerlo, una parte de su alma se lo impedía.

—¡Wendy, cariño! —oyó. Wendy levantó un poco la cabeza para ver corriendo a su madre hacia allí—. Cariño, ¿qué haces ahí agachada? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te ha dicho Edward algo malo?

—No —hipó Wendy.

—¿Qué pasa entonces? —y esta vez la oyó más cerca. Se giró para ver que su madre se había sentado a su lado—. Edward dijo que pediste permiso para tomar aire y supuse que había pasado algo. Si no ha sido Edward, ¿qué ha sido?

—No…no estoy segura, mamá —admitió Wendy—. Mismamente no pude evitarlo.

—¿Es por Peter Pan? —preguntó su madre seriamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo…puedes siquiera acordarte de su nombre? —dijo Wendy extrañada.

—Porque tú nunca le olvidaste —respondió ella—. Verás cielo, cuando volvisteis, nosotros os preguntamos por todo. Tú, comenzaste a narrar cómo empezó todo. Cuando nombraste a Peter, lo supe.

—¿Qué supiste?

—Que te habías enamorado de él, Wendy. Por eso, no quise olvidar su nombre y observé como los años pasaban. Tus otros hermanos dejaron de estar tristes después de unos largos meses pero tú… seguías teniendo esa mirada. No le has olvidado, ¿verdad? —preguntó su madre preocupada.

—He sido incapaz de hacerlo, madre. No importa cuanto lo intente, siempre me acuerdo de él — sacudió la cabeza.

—Wendy, mira, no voy a tratar que le olvides pero tienes que pasar página. Han pasado dos años, tú tienes catorce y él, ¿qué tendrá aún? Seguirá teniendo doce —explicó su madre—. Edward es la mejor oportunidad que tienes cariño. Sé que no es él, pero es un hombre amable, agradable…

—Lo sé. Sólo no he podido evitarlo.

—¿Volvemos a la fiesta? —sonrió su madre.

Wendy asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de su sitio. Su madre se levantó también y ambas se dirigieron de nuevo al edificio viendo a tres hombres ahí esperando. Dos eran los señores Brown y el otro era el señor Darling. Saludaron a ambas mujeres y volvieron a entrar en el edificio.

El resto de la noche pasó con calma y cuando volvieron a casa, Wendy estaba agotada y aún con ese dolor en el pecho. Esa noche tampoco fue capaz de dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

El señor Brown sonrió a su hijo Edward complacido y se relamió los labios. Si había algo que le satisfacía era la venganza bien servida.

—Bien hecho, hijo. Has conseguido que acepte tu invitación, estoy impresionado —sonrió.

—No sé por qué te sorprendes tanto —sonrió Edward con malicia—. Soy tu hijo al fin y al cabo.

El señor Brown se llevó una mano al pecho, complacido y se quitó la chaqueta para dejarla sobre la cama.

—Voy a ver a nuestro prisionero, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo el señor Brown a su hijo cogiendo una bandeja con agua y pan.

—Papá, ¿estás seguro que es mejor no matarle? —dijo Edward.

—Prefiero torturarle con la idea de que nunca podrá obtener lo que él quiere —sonrió él maliciosamente—. Saldré en un momento y dile a tu madre que bajaré enseguida.

Edward asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a una habitación mientras el señor Brown subía las escaleras. Una vez que llegó arriba, se dirigió a la habitación del fondo y con una llave que sacó de su bolsillo, abrió la puerta y entró con la bandeja.

—Te he traído tu cena —dijo el señor Brown hacia el chico que tenía atado con unas cadenas. Éste se mantuvo en silencio y siguió mirando por la ventana , sin querer volverse—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Peter Pan no tiene hambre?

—¿Qué has hecho, Hook? —dijo por fin el chico volviéndose—. ¿Has hecho algo malo a Wendy?

—Oh, no tranquilo. Yo no he hecho nada a Wendy. En realidad, creo que más bien se lo has hecho tú —afirmó Hook con una sonrisa divertida—. Pero no te preocupes, mi hijo la cuidara bien y tú… bueno, serás libre pero estarás solo para siempre.

Peter no dijo nada y siguió con la cabeza escondida entre sus rodillas. Hook no dijo nada pero sonrió ampliamente y fue hacia la salida.

—¿Y Campanilla? —no pudo evitar preguntar.

—No te preocupes, se encuentra bien. Por el momento, al menos —se rio y cerró la puerta dejando a Peter en la máxima oscuridad.

Él dejó escapar unas lágrimas que había guardado desde el momento en que Hook había entrado y miró por la ventana el paisaje de Londres, tirando un poco de las cadenas. Al ser verano, todavía la luz del sol no se había acabado pero estaba a punto.

"Wendy…" pensó débilmente.

Recordaba con claridad la última vez que la había visto. Una vez que se había despedido de ella, había volado hacia Nunca Jamás de nuevo y cuando volvió a su escondite se encontró con un grupo de piratas ahí, entre los que estaba Hook. Y eso era imposible porque el cocodrilo se lo había tragado, lo había visto. Por eso, cuando le vio, no pudo evitar que se le escapara una exclamación de sorpresa.

—¡El cocodrilo te tragó! —fue lo primero que dijo Peter.

—Oh, mi querido Peter Pan, deberías saber que yo soy un pirata y para ello, siempre tengo un plan de emergencia. Como esto —sacó el veneno que poseía y que había utilizado una vez para intentar matarle—. ¿Qué dices ahora, Pan?

Peter dio un paso atrás pero se encontraba rodeado de piratas. Una espada se posó en su cuello y Peter se dispuso a encarar al pirata, aunque fuera por última vez en su vida.

—Cogedle. Se me ha ocurrido una idea mucho mejor que matarle —sonrió Hook—. Oh, y coged a su hada. No queremos que la noticia se extienda.

Éstos obedecieron enseguida y les cogieron tirando de ellos para sacarles de su antiguo escondite. Peter se dejó llevar a regañadientes y preguntándose qué es lo que tenía James Hook pensado.

Los piratas les llevaron hasta el barco que habían llevado las hadas aparte y que habían dejado en el agua. Peter lamentó que no hubiese ordenado destruirlo pero no había vuelta atrás. Metieron a Campanilla en una pequeña celda y a él le llevaron aparte en un camarote vacío y oscuro.

La cosa no cambió mucho pues una vez abrieron de nuevo la puerta, le sacaron para meterle en una casa y de ahí a una habitación oscura y vacía, solo que esta vez Hook le ató con una cadena a la pared.

Los años habían pasado y no sabía decir cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí. Sabía que pasaba el tiempo y sólo podía adivinarlo por la ventana que tenía y que era lo único que tenía cómo contacto exterior. La primera vez había intentado abrirla pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, no había conseguido nada y al final se había rendido.

Los primeros meses había comenzado a contar los días que pasaban intentando pensar en una manera de salir de ahí, pero pronto dejó de hacerlo cuando dejó de tener sentido para él.

Ahora, mismamente pasaba el tiempo mirando a la ventana, viendo a la gente salir, observando el mundo pero sobre todo, observando a Hook y a su hijo. No recordaba que Hook siquiera hubiese mencionado un hijo. Ni siquiera las sirenas lo habían oído, si no se lo habrían dicho. Pero ahí estaba. Ese… ¿hombre? ¿Chico? No importaba para Peter, era alguien que trataba de llevarse a Wendy y hacerla sufrir o algo peor. Y lo peor de todo eso, era que no podía hacer nada de nada para impedirlo.

—Lo siento tanto, Wendy. Por favor, perdóname.

Wendy estaba realmente cansada ese día pero había quedado con Edward a la hora del té.

Esta vez se había puesto un vestido verde claro que le favorecía a la cara aunque no estaba segura de si sería capaz de aguantar más tiempo sin poder llorar.

Por suerte, su madre le trajo un vaso de agua para calmar sus nervios y ella lo agradeció interiormente aunque expuso una sonrisa bastante falsa en su cara, que no supo si había funcionado.

Se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta y Wendy se alisó el vestido, muy nerviosa. Su madre fue a abrir la puerta y Wendy vio entrar a Edward. Iba con un traje muy formal —como siempre había que vestir— y tenía una sonrisa que a Wendy le resultaba algo siniestra. Y era lo mismo que le había pasado con el padre de Edward, el señor Brown.

—Buenas tardes señora Darling. Buenas tardes, Wendy —saludó Edward y Wendy se alegró de que la tutease. No le gustaba nada que le tratasen de usted.

—Buenas tardes, Edward. Pasa por aquí —dijo Wendy dirigiéndose hacia el comedor, a lo que Edward asintió y le siguió. Una vez tomaron asiento, tomaron el té y hablaron de cosas banales como sus gustos y ese tipo de cosas. A Wendy le resultaban algo aburridas esas conversaciones y no era porque lo fuesen, era más bien porque el único tema que nunca podría tocar sería para toda la vida Nunca Jamás.

—¿Sabes? —oyó de repente a lo que Wendy levantó la cabeza para mirarle—. Eres muy agradable y me gustaría que llegáramos a un paso más lejano. No sé si me entiendes.

Wendy sí que le entendía pero ese era justo el problema pues no quería entenderle. No quería entender lo que le estaba diciendo y no quería llegar a ese paso. Su corazón parecía que iba a morir en cualquier momento y Wendy creyó que se quedaría sin aire.

Edward se acercó hasta ella y se agachó a su lado. Wendy comenzó a hiperventilar y pensó que le iba a dar un ataque al ver que éste sacaba una caja de su bolsillo.

—Wendy Moira Angela Darling, ¿querrías ser mi esposa? —abrió la caja y mostró el anillo. Wendy ya había empezado a quedarse sin oxígeno y de repente se desmayó—. ¡Wendy! ¡Señora Darling, venga! ¡Wendy se ha desmayado!

Cuando Wendy empezó a parpadear y a moverse, sintió que estaba en una cama. Cuando abrió los ojos, su vista enfocó su habitación y vio que no había nadie. Ella suspiró realmente aliviada y agradeció el hecho de haberse desmayado. No lo había planeado pero desde luego, lo había hecho en un buen momento.

Se incorporó un poco y se tocó la cabeza con una mano al ver que aún estaba algo mareada. Parpadeó varias veces y cuando le volvió el sentido, decidió volver a tumbarse y dormir. No quería volver a levantarse en siglos. En realidad, si en ese mismo momento la secuestrasen, lo agradecería. Bueno, siempre y cuando el secuestrador no fuese Edward o alguien que la quisiese casar con Edward. Además, le vendría bien dormir un poco y consultar las cosas con la almohada.

Por un momento pensó que le costaría mucho rato dormirse, como casi siempre, pero sorprendentemente no tardó demasiado y enseguida se durmió.

Cuando sus padres y Edward entraron para ver cómo estaba, encontraron a una Wendy dormida y decidieron no molestar y dejar que durmiese.

—Sentimos mucho lo que ha pasado, señor Brown —dijo el señor Darling realmente avergonzado—. No volverá a suceder.

—No se preocupe señor Darling, Wendy no ha sido la culpable. Creo que se quedó muy sorprendida de que la pidiese matrimonio y se desmayó. No pasa nada, le puede ocurrir a cualquiera —sacudió la cabeza Edward con una sonrisa—. Háganme saber cuando esté mejor. Me gustaría volver a verla cuando se encuentre bien.

—Claro. Le mandaremos una carta, muchas gracias —asintió la señora Darling y cerró la puerta. Una vez hecho, suspiró aliviada al ver que las cosas no habían salido tan mal como habían creído.

Edward llegó a su casa, agotado y frustrado. No había esperado que Wendy reaccionara así. Había esperado muchas cosas pero no eso.

Con un suspiro, fue a ver a su padre y a su madre que se encontraban en la sala de estar.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó su padre mirándole por encima del periódico.

—Se desmayó —bufó frunciendo el ceño con desprecio—. Y se durmió, además. Así que no me fue posible preguntárselo de nuevo.

—Es una pena, cariño. Pero no te preocupes, la próxima vez volverás y ella aceptará. Así es como va la sociedad inglesa —dijo su madre cerrando el libro que tenía en mano y sonriéndole.

—Lo sé. Sé que vale la pena —sonrió Edward y luego se encogió de hombros—. Pero es frustrante.

—Estoy seguro de que lo conseguiremos —dijo su padre doblando por la mitad el periódico—. ¿Por qué no vas a ver si ya está la cena?

Edward asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

Hacía mucho que sus padres estaban juntos, incluso cuando terminaron en Nunca Jamás lo estaban. Lo único era que su madre y él permanecían en una isla apartada mientras su padre estaba a la vista de ese mundo junto con su tripulación. Y Peter Pan jamás se enteró de la existencia de ellos gracias a que jamás se acercaron al mar para pasar desapercibidos para las sirenas.

Una sonrisa pasó por su rostro y con ello, cerró la puerta.

**&&& Gracias a los dos favoritos y dos seguidores, me anima mucho a seguir con esta pequeña historia ^^ Espero que el capítulo os guste y sinceramente espero que comentéis. Mañana yo ya no estaré, me voy de vacaciones así que a la vuelta me haría mucha ilusión ver que haya algún comentario :) Muchos saludos a tod s y pasad un buen mes jajaj, espero sus opiniones! &&&**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Wendy sabía que no podía dormir todo el día. Además era ya la hora de la cena y tenía hambre, era algo que no se podía ignorar. Poco decidida, se incorporó de la cama y salió para bajar a la cena. No quería hacerlo, más que nada porque estaba segura de que sus padres le reñirían por lo que había pasado pero en parte no era culpa suya. Ella no se había desmayado adrede, por lo menos no esta vez aunque se le hubiese ocurrido anteriormente.

Respirando profundamente, abrió la puerta y bajó las escaleras más despacio de lo habitual. Sin embargo, no pudo seguir intentando retener su destino porque sus hermanos y su primo comenzaron a bajar y al ver que ella estaba bajando, le cogieron de las dos manos y le hicieron bajar las escaleras a la velocidad de la luz. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya se encontraba en el comedor.

Cuando fue a sentarse en su silla, se sintió realmente muy observada. No sólo por su tía que la miraba con desaprovamiento sino que hasta las sirvientas la miraban tapándose la boca y riéndose por lo bajo. Wendy se sintió muy decepcionada consigo misma pero también con el resto.

—Me alegra que ya te encuentres mejor, hija —dijo su padre seriamente—. Edward estaba muy preocupado. Mary, manda la carta a Edward para decirle que ya se encuentra mejor.

—Claro, ahora voy —asintió Mary desapareciendo del comedor y de la vista de Wendy—. Wendy, cariño, ¿quieres volver a quedar con él mañana a la misma hora? —dijo en voz alta.

—Sí, por supuesto —dijo sin más.

Wendy oyó el sonido de la pluma y una vez que dejó de oírlo, vio a su madre aparecer con la carta en su mano derecha y la vio dirigirse a una de las sirvientas.

—Ve hasta la casa de los señores Brown y entrégales esta carta de nuestra parte. No tardes —le dijo. La sirvienta asintió a todo ello y desapareció. Wendy oyó como la puerta se cerraba y suspiró.

Cuando echaba una vista a sus hermanos, recordaba lo bien que se lo pasaba cuando era joven y deseó haber aceptado la oferta de Peter antes. Sabía que aún no era tarde porque no se era adulta oficialmente hasta la mayoría de edad pero si se casaba con Edward sería considerada ya una mujer y por lo tanto, no podría volver. Y ese era uno de sus mayores temores. No poder volver a ver a Peter era algo que le clavaba espinas en el corazón cada vez que lo pensaba y lo envenenaban con más fuerza. Que Peter no hubiese ido a verla, era algo que también le dolía aunque se lo había esperado. Él había tenido la costumbre en Nunca Jamás de olvidarse de las cosas con mucha facilidad, pero había esperado —o había tenido la esperanza— que no se olvidase de ella con tanta facilidad.

Al día siguiente, Wendy se levantó con mucho cansancio. Esa noche no había dormido nada y en parte se lo había esperado porque ya había dormido hacía un rato pero había esperado que parte de la noche la durmiese. Sin embargo, esa noche no durmió nada y cuando se tuvo que levantar y se miró al espejo, vio que no tenía buena cara. Revolviendo sus cosas, encontró algo de maquillaje e intentó arreglarse para estar bien a la tarde y para que sus padres no viesen cómo estaba. Una vez hecho, revolvió sus vestidos, sacó uno de color blanco con decoraciones azules y grises y se lo puso.

Cuando Hook abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, le vio a medio vestir. La otra noche, la criada de los Darling había aparecido a la noche para entregarles una carta en la que decía que Wendy ya se encontraba mejor y que podían verse al día siguiente a la misma hora.

—¿Ya estás listo? Aún quedan unas horas —se sorprendió.

—Lo sé, pero así ya estoy listo y no queremos hacer esperar a una señorita —sonrió Edward—. Si hoy acepta, lo tendremos casi ganado.

—Tendremos la victoria en la palma de la mano —sonrió Hook divertido—. Tu madre me dijo que bajases a desayunar, así que ya sabes.

Edward asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

La tarde llegó más pronto de lo que Wendy creyó. Y no quería que llegase. Llevaba media mañana cosiendo, leyendo y rezando porque algo sucediera y que ella no tuviese que aceptar pero el sonido de la puerta la despertó y cerró el libro que estaba leyendo para levantarse con desgana y como si fuese a ir directa a la horca.

Saludó a Edward como ayer y tomaron el té tranquilamente. La conversación fue tan amena como la primera y esta vez hablaron de los trabajos de sus padres y de lo que solían hacer para pasar la mañana.

Como ayer, Edward se levantó y Wendy levantó la vista, casi a punto de llorar.

—Creo que ayer no lo hice con mucho tacto Wendy y me disculpo por ello. Estaba muy nervioso y de verdad que quiero estar contigo. Pero, si no estás preparada no pasa nada. Lo único, y sólo para que lo sepas, no sería para casarnos enseguida si así lo prefieres. Sólo prometernos —explicó Edward acercándose hacia ella y agachándose cerca de ella—. Por ello, te pido que aceptes ser mi esposa, Wendy. Prometo que la trataré como se merece.

Wendy aguantó las lágrimas que amenazaban con salirse de los ojos. Miró a Edward y se obligó a sonreír.

—Acepto la propuesta, Edward —consiguió decir.

—¡Genial, muchas gracias! ¡No sabes qué feliz me haces! —sonrió Edward y sacó la caja para abrirla y coger el anillo que había dentro. Edward le cogió la mano y le puso el anillo—. Así, mucho mejor.

Estuvieron el resto de la tarde hablando un poco más hasta que ambos pensaron que ya era muy tarde y Edward se despidió de ella cortésmente con un beso en su mano y salió.

Wendy se mordió el labio y les contó a sus padres lo que había pasado y lo que había hecho. Todos se pusieron muy contentos por la noticia y Wendy trató de estar contenta pero casi le resultaba imposible y pidió por irse antes a la cama.

—Claro cariño, debes de estar agotada —dijo su tía Millicent—. Duerme bien.

Wendy asintió con la cabeza y se fue.

Su madre vio alejarse a su hija y supo que le estaba costando mucho pasar página pero decidió dejarla sola con sus pensamientos por un día. Estaba segura que necesitaba tiempo para ella sola y se lo merecía.

Cuando Hook oyó la puerta abrirse, se levantó del sillón y se dirigió para mirar a su hijo, seguido por su esposa.

—Ha aceptado —dijo Edward a la pregunta no mencionada por sus padres.

—Perfecto —dijo Hook—. Ahora sólo es cuestión de esperar a una inminente boda. Y una vez hecha la boda, podrás tratar a la señorita Darling como desees.

—Bien, menos mal. Pensé que tendría que tratarla bien toda mi vida. No sabía si sería capaz.

—Creo que voy a subir —anunció Hook.

Peter oyó la puerta de su habitación abrirse y se giró para ver entrar a Hook.

—Vengo sólo para decirte que mi plan ha funcionado. Wendy dejará de ser tuya en cuanto se case con mi hijo y serás sustituido por el "marido" —dijo Hook con retintín.

—¡No! ¡Ella no puede haber aceptado! ¡No puede! —se negó a creer Peter.

—Pues lo ha hecho —y se acercó hasta él. Le puso el garfio encima cerca de la garganta y Peter echó un poco para atrás la cabeza—. Así es como funciona la sociedad de Inglaterra, bienvenido a ella.

Apartó el garfio del cuello de Peter y éste se giró para mirar la ventana.

—Te traeré la cena más tarde. Disfruta de tus últimos días de cautiverio. Pronto, Wendy será mía y será mi venganza la que perdure —cerró con ello la puerta y Peter dejó escapar unas lágrimas de frustración.

—Por favor… por favor, que no se case con él. Que pase algo. Por favor… lo que sea… —pidió Peter a las estrellas con lágrimas en los ojos.

Se echó a llorar desesperado.

Campanilla oyó a Hook hablar con su familia sobre su victoria y le resultó realmente extraño. Wendy jamás habría olvidado a Peter y menos aceptado ese tipo de petición pero luego recordó que la sociedad de ahí siempre funcionaba así y Wendy no habría tenido más remedio. Se observó a sí misma. Su tiempo se agotaba. En Nunca Jamás ella nunca envejecía, era parte de la isla. Pero ahí, ella empezaba a hacerse mayor y su tiempo se iba acabando cada vez más. Tenía que salir. Ya. Si salía podía avisar a Wendy, rociarla con polvo, llevarla hasta donde retenían a Peter y ella irse a Nunca Jamás para que no pasase más tiempo para ella. Pronto comenzaría a blanquearse el pelo, arrugarse la piel y no habría vuelta atrás.

Campanilla miró su jaula. Lo había intentado varias veces y no lo había conseguido pero esta vez pensaba quedarse toda la noche despierta si era necesario para salir de ahí.

Las horas pasaron, y ella seguía intentándolo. Había conseguido mover su cárcel un buen trecho y siguió tratando de tirar la jaula y tirarla al suelo para que se rompiese y ella pudiese salir.

Pasó mucho rato pero consiguió tirar la jaula, romperla y salir de ahí.

Enseguida se dirigió a la salida y voló en dirección a la casa de los Darling. Miró ventana por ventana hasta que encontró una habitación en la que vio a Wendy y sonrió. Empezó a utilizar su magia para abrir la ventana y una vez hecho, comenzó a tirar del cabello de Wendy para tratar de despertarla.

—Chicos, iros a la cama. Quiero dormir —murmuró Wendy pensando que sería alguno de sus hermanos y dándose la vuelta.

Campanilla se empezó a quejar y comenzó a hablarla a la oreja y Wendy se despertó y encendió la bombilla.

—Ya basta chicos, dejad… —empezó pero ni siquiera terminó al ver al hada tintineando delante de ella bastante enfadada—. Campanilla. ¿Estás de verdad aquí o es uno de mis sueños?

Campanilla comenzó a tintinear de nuevo y sonaba molesta.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Eres real. Discúlpame Campanilla, es que he tenido muchos sueños sobre Nunca Jamás y a veces no sé si estoy despierta.

Campanilla pareció relajarse pero luego recordó que no tenía tiempo así que se lanzó hacia la mesa de Wendy y buscó un papel vacío y tinta. Una vez encontrados, comenzó a escribir.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Qué intentas decirme? —se levantó Wendy y observó a Campanilla escribir.

Cuando el hada terminó de hacerlo, Wendy leyó lo que había puesto.

—Hook es el señor Brown. Tiene a Peter. Ayúdame —leyó en voz alta sorprendida.

**&&& Dejad comentarios y tal! Prometo que la historia es buena ^^ En fin, me alegra que hayáis leído hasta aquí. Saluttis ;) &&&**


	4. Sobre los guests

Queridos lectores: No puedo leer los mensajes que son enviados sin cuenta. Es decir, aquellos que me enviéis en plan guest no voy a poder leer los mensajes porque ni me aparecen aquí por lo visto ni en mi correo, donde el mensaje está completamente vacío. Así que lo siento, desactivaré la parte de los mensajes guests y tendréis que introduciros aquí si queréis que reciba el mensaje. Lo siento mucho pero parece que la página se dedica ahora a trolearme y no recibo nada en condiciones. Ya me ha pasado en otra historia y no quiero tener más problemas de este tipo.

Un saludo a todos y gracias por entender.

G. Evans.


End file.
